


NYD Underfell!Sans Smut

by DesChaos



Category: Not Your Doll, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage kink, Consensual Kink, F/M, Innocent Game, Minor plot with smut, NYD!Underfell AU, Not Your Doll Underfell AU, Public Blow Jobs, Rope Bondage, vibrator use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesChaos/pseuds/DesChaos
Summary: Sans was enjoying a peaceful day racking up more on his tab when a trio of girls and you come in. Joining in a game of 'Never Have I Ever...' before the game takes an unexpected sexy turn which ends up with taking you to the bone zone... in Grillby's bar.





	1. Never Have I Ever...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyAnatares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/gifts).



> So... a lot of people forget that Sans isn't exactly saving himself for Reader in the NYD series so I decided to write a short piece that comes before the confession. It's really up to Lady Anatares if she wants to make this canon or not. If you haven't had a chance to read her NYD fic... go do so. I love her unique take on the characters.
> 
> *UPDATE* After consulting with Lady Anatares I have removed and revamped some of the sections of writing to keep it more true to her AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has now been officially edited (thank you Lady Anatares!) so I'm changing the publication date to reflect that and posting the results of the labor. Enjoy my lovely smut reading friends!

Despite Grillby’s attempts at running a high-class bar it never ceased to amaze him when the girls celebrating a birthday or bachelorette party would stagger in. The indigo flamed monster estimated it was more for the novelty of being served by a monster than any other reason. This time was no different as a trio of young ladies in attire more suited for a nightclub came through his door and gasped as they eyed the well-dressed flame behind the bar. He straightened his tuxedo jacket before promptly grabbing three menus to escort the ladies to a booth in the back corner.   
  
Normally Sans wouldn’t have bothered to pay attention to the girls that were now squeezing together in the booth talking in hushed tones about drink options, but that was before you walked in. Inhaling sharply as his eyes settled on you, he choked on the mustard he had forgotten he was squeezing into his mouth, causing some of the yellow condiment to escape.   
  
To the normal human eye you weren’t breathtaking. Curvy and plain, unlike your friends you had decided to wear something designed towards comfort. A plain button-up blouse complementing your hair color and a skirt was about as dressed up as anyone had seen from you in years. The feel of bare legs rubbing together bothered you and as such there were thigh high nude fishnet stockings caressing the flesh and reducing the friction. It wasn’t your attire that caught Sans off-guard, it was the bright pink soul harbored in your chest for passion. Being rather lustful himself, he decided to test just how far he could take this.   
  
Wiping the mustard from his face and dabbing at it on his jacket he debated how best to make a smooth entrance into the booth that was already crowded. Seemed that wouldn’t be a problem as one of the braver friends, most evident by the red-orange soul signifying her primary trait, sauntered over to him and blushed.   
  
**“what is it sweetheart?”** his voice a low growl, harsh, as he leaned back on the barstool to his towering height.   
  
“W…would you come sit with us? It’s my friend's thirtieth birthday and well… we want to make it special…” her voice stammered. So much for being brave.   
  
**“so? i don’t know ‘er and there ain’t anything in it fer me...”** the large skeleton grumbled and trailed off. That was until he watched as Grillby pulled a bottle of top shelf whiskey, normally locked behind glass, from the case and along with five glasses went to the booth of women. Obviously these women were loaded, especially as he watched as a woman with an indulgent colored soul knocked back a shot as if it were well.   
  
“Umm… we can pay for your drinks… and food,” the woman was slowly catching his attention before Sans looked down at her and got from his seat.   
  
**“and my outstanding tab,”** he smirked. The amount itself was more than he ever hoped to pay back to Grillby.   
  
“Deal.”   
  
**“wait… what?”**   
  
“You heard me… deal.”   
  
Sans eye lights flickered over to the bartender whom at that moment had stopped wiping down a glass and shot Sans a look. It was unreadable at first, but he knew Grillby would kill him if he didn’t take this chance to settle his tab. The damned bonfire was already punching numbers into his cash register, taking the liberty of adding some to it to keep Sans on Grillby’s good side for a while. These women were foolish, rich, or both… no matter, Sans was theirs for the evening even if Grillby had to tie the skeleton to the booth.   
  
\---------   
  
“We were just getting ready to play ‘Never Have I Ever’” the indulgent soul, introduced as Amy, announced. The others had crowded next to you had introduced themselves as Teri and Sara. Sara being the brave one that dared to speak to him first. Amy was crammed next to Sans in the too small for the two of them booth seat.   
  
“Ever play?” Teri chimed in. They had all been rather pleasant to Sans the entire time and treated him as if he were just a normal group member.   
  
**“no”** was all he managed before Teri verbally assaulted him with the rules.   
  
“Well it’s simple. Everyone holds up one hand and we take turns saying something we have never done. If you have done it then you put your finger down. First to have their fist closed loses and has to take a shot.”   
  
The game seemed simple enough and all the girls held up one hand as if taking a strange oath with their perfectly manicured fingers. Well… all the hands were like that except yours. The dear birthday girl having chewed down fingernails instead of painted manicured ones. Sans had learned earlier that you had wanted to go to a simple restaurant for your birthday but instead your friends decided that wasn’t a good enough plan for the big ‘dirty thirty’.   
  
“Never have I ever… gotten a tattoo.” Amy chimed in as she started the game. Two fingers went down, one being yours. Sans shrugged, raising his hand and joining in the seemingly harmless game.   
  
“Never have I ever… kissed someone of the same gender…” Sara shot off. Again your finger went down. It seemed these girls were teaming up against you.   
  
“Never have I ever… gone to a public school.” Teri chimed in. Again another finger was down on your hand as the other girls kept theirs up. All of them looked at Sans though and raised a brow as if having expected differently from him. Yep… they were rich bitches taking their poor friend out for a night on the town… how ‘charitable’ of them.   
  
“Never have I ever… gone to a private school.” You shot out, having already lost three fingers to now the others one or two. Sans still had a full hand up and shrugged as he thought over his question choices. For this round he would remain tame.   
  
**“never have i ever… played an instrument.”** Everyone lost a finger that round except for Sans.   
  
\------   
  
Rounds had passed and sure as shit you had lost damn every one of them. This is why you never wanted to hang out with these three. They were from a different world, elite and polished like the Barbie dolls they tried so hard to mimic. Normally they weren’t your crowd but you worked with them and as such were obligated to be friendly. It wasn’t like you knew they would show up at your apartment in a stretch Hummer limo and birthday-nap you to this equally pompous restaurant where you clearly didn’t fit the bill for being a customer. The only reassurance you had was that when you had requested the burly skeleton to come join you as a present… they had delivered.   
  
Honestly the plan had been to drive the girls away. Hoping to scare them with the absurd companion. Instead they had surprised you by taking everything in stride. On top of that, it seemed whatever they promised him kept him from actively working towards scaring them away. As a new round started you stared at the large skull beaded with crimson sweat.   
  
“Never have I ever… had sex with a human.”   
  
This seemed to surprise the monster since it was a swift departure from the tame questions. All five lost fingers that round and Teri protested that you weren’t supposed to ask questions that were true for yourself. Still if anything could get these girls to leave… it was your sex life.   
  
Now this is what Sans had been hoping for when first seeing your soul. Smirking, he ran his luminescent tongue across his lips.   
  
**“never have i ever… had sex with a monster.”** To no one's surprise his finger was the only one to fall. Before Amy could take her turn he leaned forward to you and winked.  **“wanna change that?”** **  
**   
Blushes occurred around the table except for Sans, his eyes locked firmly on yours. “Perhaps… it is supposed to be a dirty thirty.”   
\-------   
  
After a while the other girls were seemingly shut out of the game but were trapped in the booth. With a wall on one end blocking their escape, and both you and Sans on the other, they had devolved into looks of horror as their vanilla sex life ideas were rapidly doused in sprinkles.   
  
**“had sex in a car”** Both of you lost fingers.   
  
“sex here… at Grillby’s.” Sans finger down.   
  
**“enjoyed being tied up”** down another you go.   
  
“here during business hours.” Sans finger down. This made you raise a brow this was getting more intriguing by the minute and a smile pressed the curve of your lips.   
  
**“where people can hear”** Both lost fingers. Sans grabbed the shot glass and downed it back before both of you returned to having a full set of hands to continue the game with.   
  
By now Grillby had picked up on what as going on and had to put an end to it. The bright pink of your soul throbbed when Sans would ask a question… or put a finger down.   
  
“Here where people can see” neither lost fingers causing a lusty purr to come from your chest and a wink at the now sweating skeleton.   
  
Before Sans could begin his next question the flame monster slapped his hands down on the table to get everyone’s attention. Looking up at the less than pleased monster, the flames flickered in what could only be the equivalent of a frown, Grillby turned his attention to Sans.   
  
_ “Could you refrain from being vulgar in front of my guests Sans…” _ Grillby hissed out before standing back up and slowly beginning to roll up his sleeves. It wasn’t uncommon for Sans to be tossed out of Grillby but normally it was for far more than this.   
  
Raising his hands in surrender, Sans slowly exited from the booth only to watch as Amy nearly collapsed out of it after him.  **“c’mon grilbz… we were just playin a game.”** He chuckled as the flame monster proceeded to roll up the second sleeve. He was about halfway when a hand stopped him. You had stood and was placing yourself between the hotheaded flame and Sans.   
  
“I believe my friends want to close their tab.”   
  
Seeing the three well-dressed princesses in various states of fluster, Grillby sighed and finished his sleeve as he went to the bar to close out the tab. Honestly he had hoped they would remain there for a little longer, the American Express black card one of the women had given to him had no limit or at least none that had been reached before entering his establishment.   
  
Instead of exiting with the other three women you slid back into the booth and motioned for Sans to sit. “I believe we still have a bottle of Dalmore 62 Single Highland Malt Scotch to enjoy.” You smirked as you waved a hand to Grillby who produced the new bottle along with two fresh glasses. At $75,000 a bottle, this would probably be the most expensive thing Sans had ever had to drink in his life. It had already been put on the tab before the trio had exited, another little birthday present to herself at their expense.   
  
\------   
  
“Thanks for helping me get rid of them.” The voice a low murmur as the amber liquid poured into the glasses. The fragrance permeating the booth and hiding another scent Sans had slowly been catching onto. Kicking off your shoes under the booth you groaned as the stretch of flexing toes moved the confined flesh back into normal human form after being in high heels.   
  
Sans couldn’t help but be captivated as he watched the toes wiggle and bend, swallowing hard and grasping the glass a little tightly. This didn’t go unnoticed by you. Slowly you touched big toe against his fibula, tracing up and down the bone and instead of recoiling he stretched out his leg to allow more of the touch to happen.   
  
“Now… I believe we have a game to continue.” The voice was a purr as the vibrancy of your soul flickered in excitement. “Instead we will raise the stakes, so that Grillby doesn’t get on your case again. Every time you have done something we take a sip rather than put a finger down. Sound good?”   
  
All the sweaty skeleton behemoth could do now was nod. Although used to having one night stands never had he had someone this on par with his level before.   
  
“Gotten a blowjob here…” Sans took a drink and a frown crossed your lips.   
  
“Gotten-“ before you could continue Sans raised a brow which cut you off.   
  
**“my turn sweetheart. you may be the birthday girl but no changin the rules.”** Sitting back he contemplated his question as he slowly sat down the glass. Grabbing a cloth napkin and slowly wiping his fingers off individually. He rather enjoyed your focus on his hand as he took his time.  **“never have i ever gotten turned on by being spanked.”**   
  
Slowly you brought the glass to your lips, eyes still lingering on how the fabric ran across his fingers, and a sip was consumed. Instead of asking your next questions, you just watched as he slowly wiped his other hand. Breath disturbing the liquid in the glass between continued sips as you as if asked the question on repeat. Once all fingers and hands were thoroughly wiped down, Sans set the fabric napkin on the table and watched as your eyes went from the napkin to the now empty drink in your hand.   
  
“Had sex where people could see.” You drank but Sans refrained. He hadn’t ever been in a public enough place. Sure… where people could hear but see?   
  
By now your foot had switched from slowly running up and down his fibula to now tracing up his tibia. Scooting closer to the edge of the seat and passing his patella and gracing his femur. The sweat glistened on his skull as a dull red glow threatened to illuminate his shorts. Never had he had this done either and all he could focus on was how soft the stocking felt against his bone. How toes caressed the larger than normal femur and if given the chance would probably work their way higher to… well… whatever she believed was between his legs.   
  
There was a notable glow at this point between his legs, and he had parted his femurs to allow the congealing magic to have some room as it took shape into his rather girthy member. Swallowing hard, he kept his eye lights on you the best he could, but would glance once and awhile to the stocking covered foot  **“let’s cut the shit...whatcha offerin’ darlin’?”** His voice was a lot lower than normal, finishing his glass to try to conceal or cool down his libido.   
  
“Well…” you grinned as your foot pulled away, much to Sans disappointment as you leaned forward in your seat. “I’m hoping earlier was an offer. I would like to make this birthday rather memorable for the both of us.” There was a purr in the tone of your voice, it also a few octaves deeper and lustier than had intended.   
  
**“well darlin’ yer gonna have to convince me a bit better,”** that was a damn lie but Sans was going to push his luck the best he could at this moment.   
  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” A daring grin pressed your lips as before his eyes you slipped beneath the table. Unlike most bars, Grillby was one to keep his place impeccably clean. That meant no gum on the underside of the table; no dirt in the corners; it wasn’t sticky on the floor from spilled drinks either.   
  
Sans was going to say something before he felt fingers inch up his loose fitting jogging shorts to the glow between his legs. Soft eyes, deep in concentration, flickered up to him from between his femurs as your fingers explored his length. Asgores beard there was no way this was seriously going to happen… right here… right now… right? Wrong.   
  
Fingers rubbed the upper sides of his femurs as a gentle coaxing. Undoing his jacket, he slumped his body to allow his lower half under the table more. Once in proper position, or so deemed by the glorious woman under the table, fingers grasped his waist band and pulled down to allow the strained tented fabric relief. An audible gasp came from you as eyes took in what your fingers had failed to properly measure.   
  
_ “Sans… where is the young lady that was here?” _ _   
_   
**“fuck … grillbz… probably the bathroom doin’ human shit…”** He let out a groan as his eyes went up to the monster just as your fingers slicked his shaft with his precum. This was dangerous but that had never stopped the skeleton monster before.   
  
Narrowed eye slits judged Sans face as the flame monster stood there next to the booth. Something seemed off but it wasn’t his place to pry into his patron's personal lives.  _ “Don’t do anything foolish Sans. I’m tired of adding drinks to your tab from consoling ladies.” _   
  
**“yeah… yeah… wait… what have you been doing?”** Sans went to say something more in protest, to get angry, but that was when you decided to pop the head into your mouth and slowly take his entire fucking length down into your mouth and throat. No easy feat from your position but you were capable of angling your head just right to allow the magic to penetrate further. Eye lights flickered down in surprise and was only greeted with a wink as you pushed some hair back behind your ears and started to work one hand up and down the now slickened shaft and worked as much as you could in and out of your mouth.   
  
_ “… - honestly Sans.” _ Grillby finished whatever he was saying. Sans had lost the entire conversation or explanation as to why Grillby felt comfortable adding drinks he never ordered. Still the indigo flame monster turned and walked off to check in with other patrons, leaving Sans to his business.   
  
**“fuck… that was close…”** the monster growled throatily before placing a hand on the back of your head and forcing the entire length once more into your mouth. He wanted to moan so badly but that would cause Grillby to be suspicious.  **“yer real fucking good at that...”** was your gentle praise as you pulled back and tried to not cough from having a cock jammed down your throat.   
  
Spit connected your lips to his glowing member. The precum causing a pinkish glow of the trail that you broke by slowly licking your lips and swallowing. It caused Sans to shudder, fingers tangled in your hair and keeping you close to the pulsing member. With little convincing you went back to slowly running a hand up and down his shaft, observing the twitch and feeling it against your palm.   
  
**“come on sweetheart… yer being such a tease…”** his voice low as he tried to coax you closer, lips pressing the tip.  **“i won’t do it again… just…”** the rest of his sentence caught in his throat as you ran your tongue from base to head. Keeping your tongue flat against his shaft as inches penetrated into the warmth of your mouth, rubbing against the roof and causing him to hiss a breath.   
  
Eye lights rolling to the back of his head he closed his eyes, forgetting where he was for the moment and releasing a whimper. Fucking hell you were good. Bobbing against his length, hungry for every inch, it was driving him crazy and you knew it. Not keeping to his ‘won’t do that again’ words, he grabbed the back of your head roughly with both hands and thrust up. Panting hard as he came without even a word of warning leaving you unprepared. It took a moment to start swallowing, the convulsions of your throat around his cock causing him to groan and release a little more before backing off.   
  
No sooner did he get his pants up before Grillby was standing over him with arms crossed and a brow raised.  _ “Sans… care to explain the noise?” _ There was a warning tone to his voice. You remained on your knees, hands under your chin catching some of the magic that escaped. Tongue out and panting softly. Bastard should have given you a warning.   
  
**“just… enjoying the umm… whiskey…”** Sans tried to come up with an excuse, eyes lights flickered to the bottle. Of course Grillby wasn’t buying it and was about to say something when his name was shouted from across the bar and he had to leave to deal with the monster.   
  
**“fuck sweetheart… that was…”** he breathed out as you slowly climbed from the hiding spot under the booth and worked on wiping your face and hands clean.   
  
“Warning next time would be great thanks.” Sarcastic words coming out hoarse from having the throat be stretched to accommodate his member. Still he couldn’t help but catch the words.   
  
**“next time?”**   
  
“Yeah… this is my birthday and I’m not done checking things off my bucket list.” Once you were cleaned up enough you went off to the bathroom to do whatever humans did.   
  
It didn’t leave Sans much time to reexamine exactly what was going on. This lusty human… had just given him a blow job… in a booth of Grillby’s bar… because it was her birthday, and she intended more to happen, and his tab was paid off. This was definitely an unusual situation.   
  
No sooner was his mind regaining ability to think than there was a plop on the seat next to him and you were back. Pulling the glass from the other side and draining the rest of the whiskey from it.   
  
“Well I believe we answer the question on how exactly you’ve fucked humans before.” There was a throaty chuckle as you leaned into his side.   
  
**“come ‘ere darlin’…”** with little effort he wrapped an arm around your body and tugged you closer. It seemed the cue you were waiting on as a quick glance confirmed Grillby was distracted by others and you climbed into his lap.   
  
Phalanges slowly rubbed up and down the sides of your shirt, taking in the feel of the soft curves that it covered. Leaning in, his soft malleable bone pressed to your lips. Pressing deeper into the kiss, your tongue escaped behind your lips like a fugitive on the run seeking safety with his. His mouth opened to accept, magic formed tongue tangling with your own. It created a curious sensation, the hum of magic penetrating your body.   
  
Wrapping one hand into your hair he could still taste himself in your mouth mixed with the expensive whiskey. It tasted smoky, smooth, and caused his tongue to penetrate past yours for a greater taste. A moan rattling his ribs as you had turned your body to press firmly into his. No…it was more than turn… he could feel your thighs on either side of his hips, straddling him.   
  
Fingers tangled in the red shirt fabric as you tugged him closer. Grinding pelvis against pelvis and feeling the magic pool and tent the fabric between your legs. Swallowing hard as you tried to get him to take the hint, to take you right here… right now… but still he hesitated.   
  
That was until his distal phalanges went to play under your skirt to find just what you lacked in wearing. The entire skeleton stiffened as his fingers played across bare flesh. Moving up and down your sides, to your ass, and finally to your front as if trying to find the sliver of fabric human women normally wore. Yet no panties were there.   
  
**“fuck…”** **  
**   
“Yes please…” you purred in reply as if taking his curse as an invitation.   
  
Pushing down the fabric of his shorts just enough to free his member once more, he felt it slide against the damp lips. Glad you were wearing a skirt and concealing the slow grind of sex to sex. Slicking the shaft with your damp heat he had caught scent of earlier. It didn’t take long before the member pressed into the entrance and with a soft moan from both of you, entered.   
  
Once fully seated, you pressed your forehead to Sans’ shoulder. This was a different sensation. Unlike a human cock where pleasure only came from steady thrusts it felt as if Sans filled you completely. There was a steady hum to the magic, the same pulse of his tongue that had been in your mouth moments before. It vibrated at such a low frequency and you nearly came as your walls clenched around the excited partner.   
  
“Oh… god…” you moaned into the mustard smelling shirt as you tested your restraint from making noise as a steady slow rocking came into play. It seemed you weren’t the only one finding it hard to be quiet as sharp teeth pushed against the flesh of your shoulder. It hurt… but it also sent this electric sensation down your spine causing you to gasp and toes to curl.   
  
**“that’s not my name darling…”** Sans chided as his hands grasped your hips and slowly guided you to increase the pace. Having released your shoulder and admiring the already bruising marks that he had left behind. That was something you could have fun showing off to those bitchy friends later.   
  
Soft lips pressed against the vertebrae of his neck soon followed by an indulgent tongue as you explored the bone with interest. It made his fingers clench against your ass as you would find a soft spot between two of them that would normally cause him to moan. All the while your fingers slowly inched up between shirt and bone to feel the battered ribs between.   
  
Just as everything was getting hot and heavy a new heat came around. Fingers grasping your shoulder and ripping you off of Sans’ lap. Short nails dragging across some of the scars and causing you to yelp in pain while Sans released an unrestrained moan in pleasure. The sensations caused Sans to lose his restraint, feeling the warmth of your cunt no longer around his length and the sudden pain had him cum thick ropes on the booth.   
  
There was Grillby, a shade of purple so dark he was nearly black.  __ “OUT!” The fire crackled as he shoved you towards the door. Sans was quickly tossed out of the establishment, barely able to pull his shorts on while he was unceremoniously shoved out. Both of you stood awkwardly outside before starting to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. It took a moment before the door opened once more and your heels were tossed to the ground at your feet.   
  
Leaning over you picked them up before looking to the large skeleton and giving him a shrug. “Well...”   
  
**“should’a seen that one cummin’…”** He punned and chuckled as he straightened up his shorts.   
  
“Yeah…” you laughed rather breathily before looking up at Sans and wondering how best to recover from this. Unlike him you hadn’t exactly gotten the complete pleasure experience yet “So… you… umm…”   
  
Raising a brow Sans shoved his mitts into his pockets. At least now he could knock a few things off his list, although he guessed he would be barred from entering Grillby’s anytime soon.   
  
“You wanna come over to my place and watch porn on my flat screen mirror?”   
  
This took Sans a moment to comprehend before a devilish smile crossed his teeth causing the gold one to glint in the street light.  **“fuck yeah…”**


	2. ...but Whips and Chains Excite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans follows you home and with a bit of enticing gets handsy in the rideshare car. Once in your domain he is amazed at just how kinky you can get... especially when you give him a safeword and once in the bedroom notices all the anchors for restraint. Just what did he get himself into?

Standing outside of Grillby’s establishment you realized quickly that neither of you had a way to your place. Obviously, your “friends” had taken the stretch limo back to their places, which left you stranded on location. There were other ways to get home however, so you whipped out your cell phone and pulled up a rideshare app. It wasn’t long before a rundown car pulled up in front of you two.

“Did you put in for a lift?” The young male said from the front seat after he had leaned over and cranked the window down. They seriously had manual window cranks still? Perhaps you should have sprung for the upgrade but Sans just quirked a brow, or what you assumed would be a brow, as he opened the back door.

 **“hope this isn’t what you meant by gettin’ dirty darlin’”** Sans smirked as he crammed in next to you. After putting your address into the guy’s GPS the car sputtered to life and started puttering down the road.

“Far from it.” There was a glint in your eyes that Sans couldn’t place, but obviously something on your mind made your soul sing. The pink soul was pulsing like a beacon to the lusty monster next to it. When he continued to not make a move, you took one of his large palms and placed it squarely on the thigh where the stocking top was. His thumb slowly started to rub the hem, catching once and awhile as it would push over the fabric.

The feel under his fingers was heavenly. The stockings themselves were a nude fishnet that had larger threads to keep flesh from rubbing on flesh. How easy it would be to tear into them at the joining, freeing the flesh hardly confined in them. Slowly he worked over one of the tiny knots that held the laces together and with hardly any effort, tore it, watching as the lax threads now fell through his fingers.

“Hey!” You groan as you bat his hand away. “These were expensive!”

**“how much?”**

“Like $60! It’s hard to find anything that comes up this far and actually sta-“ your voice was silenced as Sans crammed a handful of twenties into the hand that had batted him away, his other paw going around and grasping your upper thigh on the opposing side and raking his fingers down. Sure enough, he was popping the stitches from thigh to knee and relishing in the escaping moan from your lips.

There was a thing about how primal this skeleton was with your body and how he looked at you. The fact that he would clearly disregard protests and rip the clothing away made you need to readjust your skirt to avoid the building wetness ruining the strangers car seat.

 **“how much fer the entire outfit, darlin’…”** The idea of popping the buttons one by one off your blouse, exposing your chest to him as if he were some behemoth sex god from a bodice ripper romance was making your legs press together craving friction. As his hand made a second pass along the inside of your thighs, forcing them apart the car came to an abrupt stop.

“We’re heeeeerrrreeee…” the kid sang out from the driver’s seat. Never had you been more relieved for a short ride in your life as you leaned over Sans and undid the lock on the door manually. This car probably still had a cassette player judging by the lack of technology used in the basics. Once both of you were out, the kid was paid and the car sputtered off down the road.

The house itself was just like every other cookie-cutter one story home with a basement on the block. The basement had a few windows, but they were all covered with thick black curtains. The entire house was dark except for the porch light. As you walked towards it Sans couldn’t help but admire how the single spotlight silhouetted you and seemed to accentuate your curves even more.

Unlocking the door you strode inside. The home was pretty bare bones in style having just what you needed. There were a few pictures and a couple of bookshelves lined with raunchy titles of rare romance novels that you just couldn’t let go of, but besides that the house would have rivaled the cleanliness Papyrus kept of their own abode.

Shrugging off his jacket and shoes he tossed the heavy fur lined coat onto the couch. The door snapped shut behind him and there was the audible scraping of metal on metal as you locked the door. Discarding the heels you had opted to carry rather than wear again at the door, you went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Sans followed and had a glass shoved into his chest. “Hydrate.” Your voice was curt… Different from when you were talking at the bar. Normally he would have argued but instead he gulped down the water. This was rewarded by the removal of two buttons of your blouse… And another glass of water. Again he drank… Again he was rewarded.

The blouse was hanging open and revealing the upper crest of your breasts, pushed up by your bra to create an appealing sight. Licking his lips, thirsty for your body instead of the water you had thrust into his hand time and time again, he was disappointed as you interrupted his gaze to place both glasses into the sink. Taking in the rest of the kitchen he noticed a door with a large brass lock on it.

**“whatcha got down there?”**

“Oh that’s my sex dungeon,” you answered casually, your eyes focused on the lock. With how casual you had said it he couldn’t tell if you were ribbing him or not.

Turning back to him, you kissed his lower jaw with a soft peck. “Safeword is red,” you purred, starting down the hall and causing him to pause, all he could do was blink his large sockets. This was the first time a woman had really thrown him for a loop. Sex dungeon… Safe word… Commanding? All of his magic holding together was pooling into his shorts instead, illuminating them that tantalizing safe word.

Joining you in the bedroom was the first indication that you weren’t kidding about needing a safe word. A large heavy wood king size bed with headboard anchored to the wall was the most prominent piece. That and the three large mirrors; one situated above the bed, one along one wall to give a side view, and one along the wall across from the footboard.

 **“porn on flat screen mirrors”** Sans hummed out. It hadn’t just been a catchy pickup line, but a promise.

Removing your blouse, you smiled and sat down along one of the ends of the bed. Lifting the still stocking covered foot and wiggling your toes at him. “I’ve been wanting to use that line since I had them installed.”

Sans was a greedy monster and came over. Taking your foot and hitching it over his shoulder as his luminescent tongue traced across the ankle and slowly up your leg. Nipping at it and breaking the fabric bit by bit. Laying on your back, you relished the way his fingers traced along your inner thigh to the crest of the fabric, this time slowly pulling the stocking off.

He’s still pressing soft kisses along your ankle reverently. Once in awhile he would nip, leaving marks but not nearly the pain that he caused before at Grillby’s. There it had been hurried, a rush to prevent the bartender from catching on before release was met. Here he could take his time. Delicately he placed the removed stocking on the footboard before his eyes caught sight on a rather large iron hoop attached. Surveying the bed once more he noticed there was one in each corner.

 **“what are the hoops for?”** His breath is hot against the moistened flesh he has his attention on.

“Restraint,” was the single word response, and a shiver ran down your spine as the monster lathed up your leg until he was even with your knee. Fortunately he had bent down rather than forcing you in an uncomfortable position.

 **“restraint...”** his voice echoed against the curve of your knee as his tongue pressed against delicate flesh.

“Yes… Wi… With rope…” you stammered out between a moan.

 **“can we,”**  Sans had inched his way closer, nearly on his knees himself at the edge of the bed as you hadn’t moved.

“I…I guess…” There was hesitation there, and before he could further advance up your leg into the awaiting dripping sex, you pulled back and crossed bare leg over still stocking one. “I don’t normally allow tops to tie me up the first time we meet. I tend to want to have a chat about it first concerning safety. I mean, do you even know human anatomy?”

Sans sat back on his haunches looking up at you like a hungry dog. Sure he knew basic human anatomy; after all he had seen women naked before. Judging by how you gazed upon him that wasn’t exactly what you meant.

Rolling onto your hands and knees, you went to the bedside table and opened the second drawer, pulling out a fresh coiled line of hemp rope. He couldn’t help but have to shift so his legs were spread, watching that plump ass perfectly positioned for a spanking before you crawled over to the center of the bed, rope in hand and breasts cresting the top of your bra.

Getting off the ground, he gazed down upon the eagerness you presented. Breath uneven in all the newness that you presented to his world. Sure he had tied people up before but you were… Knowledgeable. His mind could hardly comprehend where to begin and so you sat up and motioned with one hand outstretched, finger curling in a come hither motion.

Crawling onto the bed he shucked his t-shirt, allowing you to look over his bare bones. Fingers grasping at the scarred bones and shoving him firmly onto the bed as you crawled over him with a hunger all your own. Running your tongue slowly up the sternum, you could feel his stuttered breathing as your hands pressed against the humerus as if to restrain him, placing you in a child’s pose over his body with knees straddling his vertebrae.

The bone was warm under your tongue and moved at the pressure you applied as you moved up towards his neck. Kneeling over him and nipping playfully at his jugular notch before pulling back and smirking at him. Already he was panting with need, fingers twitching against the cotton sheets.

“I think I’ll make an exception. I am feeling rather generous today.” On top of that you had other plans for this monster that had dared to cum in your mouth with no warning AND get off earlier without giving you any relief.

On your knees you ran your fingers slowly down from his right humerus to what humans would call a wrist. Lifting the hand slowly and utilizing your thumbs to massage his palm. Feeling the oddly soft, malleable bone palm move and getting a general idea on how you would need to modify things to accommodate the monster.

Sans watched as you unfurled the rope. Creating a loop and then quickly starting to make twists. It was obvious by how your hands worked the rope that you’ve done this many times before, and he tilted his head as he tried to grasp what was going on. Putting two ends together you quickly placed the available loops over his large hand. At this point he couldn’t see anything because you had shifted your body and was getting off the mattress to secure him to the bed.

Flexing his fingers they curled around the support that was available along his hand. The rope was cut at the ends after being secured to the bed post to allow you more to work with. You never used the same rope for multiple partners. After this it would be disposed of or kept as a trophy like some of the others you had stashed away downstairs.

Once you were at his other side he held up his free hand. **“wait darlin’… do this one slower… i wanna see.”** The first one had been on in a matter of seconds and he was curious as to how she created this bond. It was different than anything he had seen before.

“Huh?” You raised a brow as he broke your concentration. Having been in dominant mode you weren’t used to ‘teaching’ when there was this amount of sexual tension running in your veins. “Uh… Sure…”

Kneeling next to his free arm you held up the rope and found the center, pinching it with both indexes and thumbs before pulling your hands apart some distance making the rope sag. Holding two loops now, you twisted them towards each other. Sans paid close attention… Once… Twice… Three… Four times in total. Putting the two hoops together and opening it from the inside before you slipped it onto his wrist.

“That’s how I do my cats paw,” you mumbled as you held the working ends with one hand. He opened and closed his hands. “You want to make sure the knot at the bottom is about an inch away from the wrist to allow comfort and for the bottom to relax into the restraint.”

With that you motioned to his restrained hand, he had been trying to hold it up but slowly relaxed into the cuff and felt the weight distribute across his hand. The hemp was smooth and didn’t catch even on the deeper scars. It was a natural color and surprisingly sturdy. Giving the restraint a tug he quirked a brow as there was no give, but the rope also didn’t work closer to his wrist either. You were good.

 **“continue,** ” Sans breathed as you waited for him. His restrained hand curling and releasing the rope before he relaxed to watch once more.

Bringing the rope across his hand and into the groove of his thumb, you wrapped it slowly around his hand, having to shift your normal stance to allow for him to see. Pushing the working ends near the base of his thumb you pulled them through. He could feel how the rope glided across his palm as you did this slowly, allowing him to experience the sensation and a shiver rippled through his spine as the ends tickled across his palm. This time you pushed the two rope ends down next to the forming knot on the other side, closer to his pinky. Pulling the ends through at that steady pace you were rather enjoying teasing him with.

Looking up at him, you bit your bottom lip before winking. “Almost done,” your voice purred, and he wondered if you said that more for him or for you.

Pulling some of the rope back through to open the loop you had created by threading the working ends around the knot, you pushed them once more through the created hoop. Instead of just tugging on the cords to tighten it, you worked your fingers over the knot and cinched it down slowly to ensure there was still some slack.

“There… Modified flogging cuff.” You smirked as you hopped off the bed and went back to your hasty pace with securing him to the iron hoops. Once completely secured he tugged, listening to the metal strain as it took the weight. You were standing beside the bed, fingers working your bra off and slipping the straps down your shoulders.

While one hand held the bra in place, the other went to the zipper of your skirt behind your back. With a tug it inched down, made easier with a tassel you had attached to the tiny zipper for just such an occasion. Sans could hear it, the teeth releasing as your hand slowly pulled down and the skirt became loose around your hips. Eye lights flickering to the mirror behind you he could see the cheeks peeking through the opened back of the skirt.

Licking his lips with his glowing tongue, it left a line of red saliva behind before he swallowed hard as if parched. This was the attention you craved. The restrained pulling against the metal as they wished they could touch you. Moving slowly, working your clothes off as if it weren’t agonizing to you too. With a flourish you raised both hands making the fabric drop rather ceremoniously to the floor and you grinned down at him as you stepped over the discarded clothing.

 **“fuuuccckkk…”** was his low groan as his eyes attempted to focus everywhere on your body at once. Hips, chest, crotch, face, ass in the mirror, the single stocking still worn, the teeth marks he had left behind, and repeating the same path hungry for each piece. Eye lights dancing so quickly you were sure they would experience whiplash if he weren’t careful. Already he regretted not taking off his shorts, he was getting impatient.

 **“come on darlin’, ain’t fair if yer the only one naked.”** His eyes flickered to his shorts. The pulsing glow visible even under the black fabric. The front slicked with his own precum as he thrust against the fabric to cause some friction.

“You are right… But there is something else we need to take care of first.” Your eyes fell onto that rather large maw of his, as if taking in measurement. Grabbing from the edge of the bed the other piece of rope that had been cut off when you tied him up.

“You are rather bitey…”

**“what?”**

“Can’t have that now…”

**“wait… what are you doing?”** By now you were holding a piece of coiled rope that was a couple of inches larger than his mouth. Strutting to him, you licked your lips and held it up.

“Open wide,” you purred, and as soon as he opened to protest or ask question you pushed the bit into his mouth. Holding each end of rope in a hand as you wrapped them around his head the best you could. Sans thrashed, bit, and growled in a feral way as your fingers worked a knot into the rope to secure it behind his head. From the position you were in your breasts pressed firmly against his chest. Placing a kiss on his forehead you felt him start to calm. “Much better.”

Humming in appreciation of your handiwork you took a step back to fully drink in this monster in your bed. Eyes going over the restraints that he was still actively fighting and you paused for a moment. “There is a problem now regarding the safe word…” placing a finger to your chin you tapped it in thought.

“Is there some way you can show me you want out?”

Sans paused in his struggling. Biting hard against the bit in his mouth he couldn’t work words past it. They came out in a slobbered mumble and he knew she couldn’t understand. Instead he raised one finger a red bone popping into reality above the bed as if preparing to fight. His eyes watched her as she took in the magic before it popped out of reality just as quickly.

“Perfect… then shall we begin?”


	3. Porn on Flat Screen Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTY SMUT SMUT SMUT... NOTHING BUT SMUT. SMUT!!!

Sans watched as you loomed over him. Standing and looking down at the tied up skeleton at your disposal as if running through all the possibilities of what kind of pain or pleasure you could provide to the monster. He wanted it… every inch you would give to him. He wanted to walk away with new scars, this time made from vicious fucking instead of the Underground.

Eyes raked over his body as you stood there. Taking in every inch of the bones until you finished to his shorts with a frown. “Hmm… can’t have those in the way now can we?” Your voice a purr as you kneeled beside his waist. Grasping the jogging shorts and giving them a tug, only to have them catch underneath his waist and the bed.

“Hips up,” you demand, your voice curt. He had purposely not moved before to hear that command, that power that exuded from your eyes and voice here while in your domain. Instantly he obeyed, pressing feet into the soft mattress and lifting his body in an arch to allow the shorts to be tugged off.

Bare boned, he seemed so small to you, like he wouldn’t weigh anything and that you would break him by even putting your weight on him. Considering you sat in his lap earlier you knew this wouldn’t be true. Once again your eyes lingered on his glowing red member - at least eight inches long and appreciably girthy. You wondered if he had the ability to control size and shape since it appeared to be made of magic. The thought made you run your tongue across your lips as a hunger for this new experience took you.

Slinging one leg over his waist, you faced him and slowly lowered your body down. Not to engulf him, no, but to press his cock against the dripping lips and slowly grind against it. Up and down, inch by inch, the tip and underside of his shaft rubbing against your sensitive nub and causing the juices to slick him. Leaning back and grasping his upper legs you continued this ministration. His eyes observing you and then looking to the mirror above. Seeing the want and lust in your eyes as you threw back your head and let your hair dangle freely.

Once slick with your own want, you slowly got up onto your knees, allowing Sans to see his cock once more standing at attention but this time with the juices rubbed against it. The view provided to him by the mirror at the end of the bed which he was taking full use of by staring at your ass. A groan escaped the bit in his mouth, he wanted more.

“You see…I’m rather upset with you Sans. It’s my birthday but you’ve gotten off twice. Once in my mouth with no warning.” Now his eyes were on you, brow furrowed as you crawled over to the bedside table that had held the rope earlier. From the table you pulled out two belts and device he had never seen before. It had a round tip that was attached to a wand. “I think you deserve a punishment…” Your voice purred the final word as you placed the items beside his leg.

“Be good and don’t move. The punishment won’t last as long if you are good.” Licking your lips you attached the belts to one of his legs, using them to hold onto the wand portion as the head pressed against the base of his cock. Once satisfied with your work you pressed a single button on the wand and the vibrations started.

**“hnng…** ” Sans tried to groan out. Drool forming and slicking the rope in his mouth as he bit down harder. Fuck that felt good. The vibrations a little off tune from his magic causing it to feel so much better and cause a sense of electricity bouncing around at the base of his spine. Closing his eye sockets, he panted heavily around the bit as his fingers grasped the rope tightly.

You sat there, watching him twitch and wriggle next to you. The Hitatchi wand working up and down his cock as he would move his hips and send the vibrations into other areas. Slowly your fingers rubbed your clit in tight circles, feeling the pleasure radiate down your body as you spread your legs to give Sans a look at the slick lower lips if he would just open his eyes.

He didn’t. It was taking all his focus not to blow his load right there since obviously that was what he was being ‘punished’ for. His hips jerked as he came close. It seemed to please you to see him struggling so much as he gripped and released the bindings over and over again.

Another groan erupted from his throat and just as he was about to lose control the vibrations stopped. Eyes shot open and the red eye lights settled on you as fingers slowly began to massage his length.

**“hng… humf… hrmm..”**  Sans tried to speak out but just got a quirked brow from you. Oh you knew he was close, but this was all part of the game to you. Slowly wrapping your fingers one by one around the base you gave him a tantalizing jerk upwards only for his eye sockets to go wide and a whimper to escape. Perfect. So on the verge.

“You weren’t watching. I was putting on a show for you.” You frowned playfully before crawling up to his face and taking the two fingers you had been using to pleasure yourself to swipe the juices under his nasal passage. Instantly he inhaled that heat, that need, that scent unique to you and it made a shiver erupt through his body as he thrust into the air as if it would give him the final friction he needed.

Turning away from him you moved back down to his leg. Making sure you bent over so he got a good view of your ass as you ran fingers up and down his cock. Just the tips brushing against every inch, the back of your fingernail dragging against it and causing him to moan in the most spectacular ways.

The other hand worked on taking off the belts as you prostrated yourself giving him this view as if inviting him to take you doggy style. Once the belts and wand were removed, you discarded them on the floor beside the bed and got to your knees, looking at him over your shoulder and giving him a smile.

“You were very good during your punishment... now comes your true test though. No cumming until I say so.” Flashing him a wink, you once more went to his hips and straddled him. Hovering above and using your hand to guide him against the entrance, rubbing it slowly and releasing a moan. Watching his face to make sure he fully understood that next time the punishment would be much harsher.

Sans eyelights just stared at your sex. Wanting to thrust deep into you, to ruin your little plan and cum right away but knowing that it would just prolong everything in the future. Nodding his head vigorously, his eyes had gone to yours and realized you weren’t going to do anything more than just rub the head of his cock against your entrance until he had responded.

With his response you forced yourself upon him with a pleasured scream. It was fast, hot, and everything you needed at that moment. Feeling him enter you and rub against your internal walls with that constant hum of his magic was better than a vibrator. “Fuck…” you whimpered as you seated him into you and closed your eyes. Panting for breath as your body pulsed around him and caused him to spasm inside, not cumming like you had warned him but still he wanted to.

Sans could hardly swallow at this point, salivating around the bit and causing him to moan wetly as you had forced every inch of his large shaft into your cunt. It was hard, hot, and heavy. The sex would be sloppy, a race to orgasm that he was already on the verge of winning but needed you to catch up. Still you didn’t move and it made him groan and slam his head repeatedly into the pillow behind him as he tried to keep his body in check.

Rocking your hips slowly, you ground against him and felt as just an inch or so entered and exited. It was strange not having something to grasp onto below you, it forced you to lean back and grab at his upper legs as you tried to get some leverage as you bounced into him. Closing your eyes and moaning as the position force him to stretch your insides and rub in areas that had never been reached before.

Sans was tired of the slow fucking. He wanted to grab your hips and pound into you, but given that his fingers were only able to wrap around the bindings you had him in, he could only grunt in frustration. At this rate you wouldn’t be getting off anytime soon and he was constantly teetering on blowing his load. If you wouldn’t work towards getting off quickly, then he would do it for you.

Pressing feet into the sheets once more he arched his back which caused you to lift off the bed along with his hips. This got your attention and eyes darted to his face as if wondering what he was daring to do. Your fingers gripping his kneecaps as he tried to grin with the rope in his mouth. Oh yeah sweetheart… just you wait and see what he could and would do.

With a firm thrust you felt as his cock inched further out before gravity took you down onto his length once more and it made your eyes go wide. A power bottom huh? It didn’t stop you from erupting into a moan as he repeated this motion over and over again. His grasp on the ropes firm as he pounded into you and used the ties as leverage.

It wasn’t just the debauched look as your head fell back, mouth open as he hammered into you. It was how the mirror caught the look and he couldn’t help but stare. Moans escaping your mouth, panted groans escaping his as he hastily fucked you in hopes to get you to your orgasm just a little quicker.

Your walls pulsed around him as you whimpered in pleasure, no longer having your knees on the bed but having shifted so you were sitting on him instead. Your feet planted solid on either side of his ribs as he fucked your mind blank.

“So…so close…” you whimpered. As if he couldn’t feel it from your walls tightening around him. Fingers grasping his bones tighter as your eyes rolled back and eyelids fluttered shut. Tits bouncing with the force of every thrust and gravity induced pound back down onto him.

“Cum…cum for me…in me…” it was pleading and oh so sexy as the voice hit a higher octave as he thrust back up just as you were coming down onto him. You weren’t going to need to tell him twice and he came, deep and felt as your walls clenched and pulled at every inch of him as if trying to milk him for more. Gasping in pleasure as your legs trembled on either side, laying back against his legs and using his knees as a pillow for the back of your head.

“Fuck…” you whimpered as your body spasmed with your own orgasm. Sans eyes focused on your throat, slowly inching down your body to the heat that was sitting on his pelvis. He watched as his red magic leaked from around his cock out of your body. Taking in how your body quaked and made it impossible for you to move.

After a few moments of panting, both of you trying to catch your breath from the messy ordeal, you crawled to the head of the bed and slowly untied him. Leaving him to remove the bindings as you tucked close to the large skeleton.

**“happy birthday darlin’”** he chuckled as he removed the bit from his mouth. Wiping spit from his face with one arm and wrapping the other around you he pulled you close to his body. Eventually he would leave, he had to get home and make sure that Gaster wasn’t trying to pull a fast one with his current roommate, but he would give you the time to come down and bask in the afterglow.

“Happy birthday indeed…” you whispered as you tucked in closer to him. “Can I have your number… ya know... I could teach you a few more tricks.”

If Sans had had a heart it would have skipped a beat. This little rigger definitely had a lot to teach him, and how could he say no to having a good time like this again? **“yeah darlin’… we can settle it after we wake up.”** Releasing a tired and satisfied yawn of his own, he noticed that your breathing went steady and a soft snore disrupted the silence as you fell asleep.


	4. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months later...

“‘Ey Sans… you down for some brewskies tonight bro?” Tony ribbed the larger skeleton with his elbow. It had been months since Sans had fucked you, nicknamed ‘Toys’ when talking to Tony about his latest sexcapades, and since then he had started dating ‘the crazy one’. Having always been Tony’s wingman, he had hooked you two up not long ago.

**“yeah tony, i’ll be down for a few if yer buyin’”** Sans chuckled and Tony just rolled his blue eyes. Of course he was buying, he was always buying when it came to Sans. Cheap ass.

“Catch ya at the usual bar after we close down?” Tony slapped Sans on the back. Although it had been posed as a question, it was more of a promise as Tony went back to work. This had been the first shift since you and Tony had hooked up where both Sans and Tony got off work at relatively the same time. He couldn’t help but be curious as to just what kind of gossip that burly bouncer had to offer.

\----

Walking into the dingy bar that was close to the club, Sans found Tony sitting at the usual barstool on a corner. Tony got to his feet and greeted Sans in the normal way, jumping up and chest bumping Sans in their normal frat boy greeting. It had taken Sans forever to convince the six-foot-six, two hundred-eighty pound built like a brick shithouse bouncer to stop headbutting. Besides Tony’s previous college friends, Sans was sure no one on Earth could take a headbutt from this man without knocking their entire brain loose.

Once the normal bro greeting was accomplished, the two of them took their seats. Tony was in his normal attire of an entirely too tight black t-shirt that Sans was sure he would hulk out of if he flexed the wrong way, khaki pants, and dark brown combat boots. Sans on the other hand was wearing his standard furry hooded jacket and jogging shorts.

**“so…”** Sans started as if the word alone was an indication of his question. The bartender brought over two chilled glasses and a pitcher of their usual ale. Mill St. Tankhouse ale. It was the strongest they could get from the tap, but still a 5.4% alcohol content.

“Gotta say bro… don’t know how to repay ya for hooking me up with Toys.” Tony chuckled as he slowly poured Sans and then himself a beer. Sans took a swig of the beer, more like flavored water, but beggars couldn’t be choosers when it came to free boozel.

**“yeah? what kinda torture she put you through?”** Sans reminisced back to the times he had been with you. The different lessons on knots, tying, and securing people up. Running through page after page of the Kama Sutra as if it were some erotic checklist you were eager to accomplish. He had definitely learned a thing of two he hoped to show his girlfriend someday.

“Nothing like what you said.” Tony chuckled as he drank from the beer and hunched forward. “Unlike where she ran the gauntlet of her fantasies with you, her focus is pleasing me with mine. That basement bro…” he whistled before shaking his head and taking another drink.

**“the basement?”** During all the times Sans had hooked up with you, he had never been in the basement. He still remembered the initial joke where you had said ‘sex dungeon’ when he asked what was down there.

“Yeah bro, ya know...  the dungeon. Medical station… school room… spankings… different rigging places.” He ticked off what he could remember, or perhaps what he had tried, on his fingers. Sans was stunned. He’d gone for a sip from his glass, but it spilled from his maw soaking the front of his shirt.

Coughing, Sans wiped the back of his sleeve against his mouth and put the glass down in the puddle that was on the counter.  **“yer shittin me right?”**

“Nah bro… hundred percent legit. Apparently she runs some sex positive culture thing from her basement on weekends and gives lessons to people on a lot of kinks. Even has clients for stuff… though since we started seein’ each other she swears she doesn’t bang them anymore.” Tony chuckled as he helped mop up the mess that Sans had made. The bartender was discreetly eyeing the two burly men from the bar, debating whether they were already too drunk for the pitcher that had been served to them.

Sans sat there twisting the glass on the countertop and watching the suds move within. Taking in Tony’s words before focusing on some of them and raising a brow at his bald human work friend.  **“seein’ each other… like… exclusive?”** Tony had never seemed like the kind of man to settle down to Sans. They were always on the prowl together hopping from bar to bar, being each other’s wingman for many nights before.

“Yeah bro. Exclusive.” Tony nodded, then drank heavily from his glass and went to refill it. “Couldn’t give her up after that first time… not sure how you did.”

**“care to elaborate?”**

“Seriously Sans… get your jollies with your own lady and not my stories. I will tell ya that there is something special about waking up to someone being there with breakfast, a hot towel when you leave the shower, and your clothes being washed and dried when you get ready that morning. Weird that they all wear masks, but I guess that’s their thing.” Tony shrugged, waving off the detail with his free hand as if it were nothing, but Sans just gaped at the bouncer.

**“what?”**

“Her clients. Apparently some of them enjoy being treated as servants. She has them for aftercare like massages, cleaning and cooking. I swear, she is treated like a queen and well… I rather like the benefits myself.”

**“okay… now you have to be pullin my leg. humans aren’t really like that. that’s just…”** Sans couldn’t come up with the word, but he was flummoxed by all of this. The entire time you two had messed around he had always vanished while you slept, going home before the night was over. This was too much to take in.

“Not pullin’ yer leg bro,.” Tony shrugged as he drank from the glass again. It was all true, and he rather enjoyed the attention that he got both from you and the clients you had. “Some people just get off on different things. Now… I better get back to her place unless I want to be punished.”

There was a chuckle as Tony got to his feet, slapping Sans on the back and causing the monster to spill his drink across himself again. “I’ll tell her you said hi huh?” Without a second glance behind Tony strode out of the bar humming, mentally skipping as he prepared himself for the fun to be had. Sans sat there at the bar, unable to do much more than blink and stare at his departing bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that everything has been edited I am happy to release this to the adoring fans of Lady Anatares, any kinky person that enjoyed reading, and all those that are just as in love with Underfell Sans as I am. A HUGE thank you and shout out goes to Lady Anatares for her hard work on editing these chapters for me to ensure my information was accurate.

**Author's Note:**

> Also you can hit me up on Tumblr... might actually get me back writing and posting what I write. I think I have something like 5 fics cooking... and at least 2 smutty things that I haven't posted. I'm at: desdechaos.tumblr.com


End file.
